SpidermanAvengers One Shots
by hannadelaso
Summary: One shots about Peter Parker/Spiderman and the Avengers
1. Meeting the Avengers

**A/N- Ok guys, this is my first set of one-shots. Not many of the stories will be connected. Sorry if my writing isn't good hopefully it will get better though.**

 **Everything from Civil War happened and now they are all back together and happyish.**

"Peter, c'mon." Tony Stark called out to the brunette kid working on homework in his lab.

"Uh, where are we going Mr. Stark," Peter Parker asked.

"It's Tony kid," he sighed. "And I figured it was about time you meet the rest of the team."

"Really," Peter asks suddenly perking up. "Do you think they'll remember me? What if Cap is mad at me for stealing his shield," he starts rambling.

"Kid relax, it'll be fine," he says as they make their way up to the common room. When they get there they see Steve, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Natasha, and Bruce all watching tv.

"Hey, Tony. Who's the kid" Steve asks. Everyone turns and looks at them with sudden interest. Except for Natasha who pauses the show and turns to watch with a smirk, because she already meet Peter and knew how this was gonna turn out.

"This is Peter Parker," Tony says, then turns to the kid who nods for him to continue. "aka Spiderman." Everyone just stares at two not knowing what to say, until Natasha breaks the silence.

"Hey Peter," she says snapping everyone out of there trance.

"Hi, Nat," he replies.

"How old are you?" Clint asks cautiously.

"15"

"YOU BROUGHT A 15 YEAR OLD TO LEIPZIG," Steve yells. Peter winces back, due to his heightened senses, but nobody notices. "WE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"Steve relax, I doubt you could kill him even if you tried," Tony said.

"I DROPPED AN AIRPLANE TURMOIL ON HIM,"

"HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA" Everyone started yelling and shouting not noticing the pain it was causing Peter until they heard all small whimper coming from the boy who was now curled up on the floor clutching his head whimpering.

"Shit," Tony whispered before shooting Steve a death glare. "Friday activate Sensory Overload Protocol." Friday didn't respond but turned all the lights down and everything went silent except for a small hum that could be heard coming from the building. "Peter. Pete, I need you to look at me ok," he whispered. Peter reluctantly looked up, still clutching his head and whimpering occasionally. "Hey come here." Peter crawled over to him, and Tony just wrapped his arms around the kid whispering incoherent words to him. When Peter finally took his hands off head Tony said, "Why don't you go to your room, I'll be there soon to check on you." Peter nodded and walked off towards his room.

Once he was out of sight Steve said quietly, "What happened?"

Tony glared at Steve but then sighed and replied, "Peter senses have been dialed to 11, if something gets too loud or bright he can't control his sense and it overwhelms him. It's happened a couple times before."

"How did he get his powers?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sure he will be happy to tell himself when he's better. I'm going to go check on him. If you have any questions ask Natasha, she knows what she can't say." he replies leaving the rest of the Avengers shocked.

Being the first one to recover, Clint asks, "You knew about him?" Natasha just smirks and shrugs.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading this I hope it didn't suck. If you have any suggestions for future chapters leve them in the comments. - Delaso**


	2. Arm Wrestling

A/N- Thank you so much for all the support on my last one-shot. I will try to write for often but school and XC have started so I have a lot going on. I have another one-shot started that I hope to publish later this week or early next week. Thanks. - Delaso

Peter Parker is a normal kid; except for the fact that he spends every weekend at Avengers Tower and they don't know he's Spiderman. Except for Natasha and Tony of course.

"Hey Pete, what do you want to do tonight?" Tony asks.

"I thought tonight is movie night?"

"Yeah, but Capsicle is picking so everyone will be bored half way through though."

"Hmm. Maybe tonight would be a good time to tell them I'm Spiderman." Peter says.

"Sure I don't see why not. You just have to tell them in a cool way." Tony replies.

Two hours later everyone is sitting on the couch with popcorn waiting for the movie to start. Tony and Peter and decided that Peter will challenge everyone to an arm wrestle competition; starting with Bruce so that he won't look suspicious. Tony and Peter know he could beat Thor because Peter lifts about 200lbs more than Thor.

About an hour into 'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' everyone gets bored and Peter decides now is a good time to begin.

"Hey guys," he starts "we should have an arm wrestle competition." Everyone sighs thinking Cap, Thor, or Bucky will win. "Cmon it'll be fun." Everyone just nods their head in compliance.

"Ok so here's the first round.

Tony vs Rhodey

Steve vs Sam

Thor vs Wanda

Natasha vs Clint

Vision vs Bucky

and Bruce vs Me. No suits or powers you can control"

Tony and Rhodey go pretty quick because Tony wants to get to Peters rounds as quick as possible. Steve beats Sam pretty quick. Wanda put up a little fight against Thor but he ends up winning anyway. Natasha and Clint last the longest with Natasha winning. Bucky beast Vision fairly quickly. Next, it is Peter and Bruces round. Bruce isn't the strongest so it didn't really surprise anyone when Peter wins.

Round Two is;

Rhodey vs Thor

Steve vs Bucky

and Natasha vs Peter.

Thor beats Rhodey easily. Steve and Bucky go on for a while before Steve eventually pushes Buckys non-metal hand down. Natasha and Peter go on for a while because he goes easier on her and she knows his plan. Peter, to a lot of the teams' surprise, does get her hand down though.

Round Three is where it's going to get interesting.

Thor is going to sit the round out. So it is Steve vs Peter.

"Don't go easy on me ok," Peter tells Cap.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure,"

Steve doesn't listen to Peter though and goes easy on him in the beginning. He quickly realizes that Peter will win if he doesn't go full strength and starts pushing back. After about three minutes of Peter not breaking a sweat and Cap using all his strength, Peter fake yawns, and to most everyone surprise, pushes Steves hand to the table.

Steve is about to ask Peter 'how he did that', but Peter interrupts saying, "Ask questions later." Everyone is still shocked and Peter is thinking to himself 'I can't wait to see their reactions next.' Everyone slowly snaps out of their trance as Peter and Thor get ready for their round.

"Like I told Cap don't go easy on me,"

"Of course young one."

Peter and Thor start and Peter is surprised to find he has to try harder than he thought. Everyone is surprised that this kid, who they've known for 4 months, can hold his own in an arm wrestle against the God of Thunder. After about five minutes Peter slowly gets Thors' hand down to the table, almost breaking it in the process. Peter turns and sees everyone shocked and frozen expressions. Even Natasha is surprised but not as surprised as the others. Peter makes his way over to Tony and Natasha and sits between them waiting for everyone to recover.

When everyone is out of their dazed state, Peter says, "I'm sure you all have questions,"

Steve is the first to ask, " How did you beat Thor and me?"

"Well..." Peter says as he webs himself to the ceiling and hangs upside down. "I'm Spiderman." Everyone goes back to their dazed state but quickly recovers.

"How did you become Spiderman?" Bruce asks.

"Two years ago my class went on a trip to Oscorp and I got bit by a radioactive spider."

"What are your powers?" Clint asks.

"Um... super-strength, super-speed, durability, agility, I can stick to any surface and my sixth-sense. I call it my Spider-Sense."

"What about the webs?"

"Oh, right. I made web-shooters and the webbing in synthetic." Peter says pulling back his sleeves to reveal his web-shooters.

"You should start training with us. We can teach better combat skills and hand to hand combat," Steve says.

"Really I would love that," Peter replies.

"I do have one more question?" Sam says. "Who made your suit?"

"Tony did."

"YOU KNEW!" they all shout.

A/N- Thanks for reading this I hope it didn't suck. If you have any suggestions for future chapters leave them in the comments. - Delaso


	3. The New Intern (Part One)

**A/N- Thanks for all the support on the last couple one-shots. This idea was suggested by XxlunspirtxX. Leave any suggestions or ideas you have down in the comments. This chapter isn't the best. I couldn't think of any ideas. - Delaso**

Peter had been having a good day today, but his 'Parker Luck' decided to make an appearance.

When Peter got the call he was shocked. 'Of course, this had to happen' he thought. 'It's not like the universe could give me a break.'

He had not expected to get a call from Queens Hospital saying that his aunt had been involved in a car accident and was in critical condition. As soon as he heard that he rushed over to the hospital to see her.

'I should have been there. I should have been able to help her.' he kept repeating in his head. 'At least she's alive.'

When he got there he was not prepared for what he saw. There was May laying unconscious in a coma on the hospital bed, with many wires and machines connected to her. As soon as he saw her, he broke down and ran out of the room crying. He ended up on the roof not knowing where to go. He pulled his mask on and swung to the only place he could think of, Stark Tower.

When he got to Stark Tower he was surprised, to say the least. Mr. Stark hadn't been in the workshop when he went down, so he decided to check the commons. He was not expecting what he saw next.

"Good job Kevin," Tony said. "You've got to be the smartest kid I've met."

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter said as he walked into the room seeing Mr. Stark, the rest of the Avengers, except Thor, who Peter knew was back in Asgard, and a kid who Peter assumed to be 'Kevin'.

"Oh, hey Peter," Tony replied barely looking up at him. "Have you met Kevin?"

"Hi, I'm Kevin," he said.

"Peter," Peter replied cautiously. Something felt off about Kevin and his spider-senses had been going off since he entered the room.

"Kevin is the new intern," Steve added.

"I didn't realize SI was taking more interns."

"We thought we could use so more."

"Ok," Peter said, remembering why he came here. "Mr. Stark, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"It can wait? I need to help Kevin finish this up."

"It's kinda important."

"Peter!" Tony yelled. "Not right now." That was defiantly not what Peter was expecting so he turned quickly and went to his room.

About two hours later nobody had come in to check on Peter so he decided to go out as Spiderman to take his mind off of things. He stopped three robberies, seven muggings, two attempted sexual assaults and five car crashes. Everything seems to be going a little better until he got a phone call from the hospital saying that May died in her coma. Peter started crying and swinging to god knows where.

He doesn't know how he ended up back in his room at Stark Tower, but he does know that even if Mr. Stark got mad at him earlier he would still help him get through this. As Peter was trying to find him, he bumped into Kevin, who just sneered and glared at Peter which made his spidey-senses go off even more. When he did find Mr. Stark he was working in his workshop with Bruce.

"Mr. Stark," Peter said quietly.

"What is it, Peter?" Tony asked in an annoyed voice.

"May was in a car crash a few hours ago," he said trying to hold back tears. "She was in a coma and just died."

"Ok," Peter just stared at him.

"That's all you have to say," Peter replied.

"What do you expect us to do about it, Peter?" Bruce said.

"I-I just... I just thought," While he was saying that he swore he saw Tony's eyes flash from green to brown. 'That's weird I thought his eyes were always brown.'

"What did you think kid. There's nothing we can do about it. Now go somewhere else I'm working." Tony snaps. With that, Peter left the workshop crying. He packed up some clothes and his Spiderman suit and left thinking that no one would care what he did now.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas leave them in the comments. - Delaso**


	4. Russian

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with school. XC just ended so hopefully that will give me some more time to write but I have drama rehearsal starting soon. I will try to update more frequently though. Thanks for all the support. Leave any ideas or suggestions in the comments. I got this idea from one of my friends. Thanks. - Delaso**

Natasha and Bucky speaking Russian with Peter on multiple occasions.

It had been a normal day for Peter Parker. He got up, went to school, came home, did his homework, and was currently eating supper. Only he was Spiderman and was eating supper with the Avengers. Well, that may not be normal to everyone else, that was Peter Parker's life. What else did you expect? He is the adopted son of Tony Stark.

"Hello, Маленький паук (Little Spider)," Natasha said.

"Hi, Nat" Peter replied.

"How was school, Peter?" Steve asked.

"It was fine and easy," Peter said.

"What about patrol?" Tony asked.

"Good, I stopped five robberies, one kidnapping, eight muggings, and rescued two cats," Peter answered and piled Steve's spaghetti onto his plate.

"'ood job Pete," Clint said with a mouth full of spaghetti. Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up to get Peter and herself some more water.

"Могу ли я тоже немного воды?(Can I have some water too?)" Bucky asked.

"Вы можете получить свою собственную воду Barnes (You can get your own water Barnes)," Natasha replied. Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Давай ваш уже там(Come on your already there)," Bucky complained.

"Да, и вы можете приехать сюда и получить свою собственную воду (Yes, and you can come over here and get your own water)," Natasha said. At this point, everyone except Peter was scared because the two best assassins they knew were arguing with each other in a language that none of them could understand.

"почему ты получил воду Питера? (Why did you get Peter water?)" Bucky asked.

"потому что Питер - маленький ребенок-паук (Because Peter is the Little Spider Baby)," Natasha laughed. Bucky tried to hold back his laugh but didn't do a very good job.

"Вы знаете, что я знаю русский язык? (You do know that I know Russian right?)" Everyone just stared at him not realizing he could speak Russian. "и я не ребенок (And I'm not a baby)," Peter mumbled.

Peter was more excited than usual today and everyone could tell, but no one, except The Avengers, knew why. Peter hadn't seen Natasha or Bucky for five weeks because they had been on a mission, but today they were coming back and were picking him up from school.

When the bell rang, Peter rushed out of class, and to his locker.

"Hey, Penis Parker," Flash called out.

Sighing, Peter turned around and said, "What do you want Flash?"

"You're useless Parker," he said and punched Peter, "you're just an orphan who's parents killed themselves to get away from you." He kicked Peter in the stomach then delivered another punch to his face.

"Leave me alone Flash," Peter replied. Flash laughed as he walked away. Peter pulled up his hood to try and cover the forming bruise on his face and walked out of school.

"Hello, Маленький паук (Little Spider)," Natasha called out, drawing the attention of most of the students outside the school.

"Aunt Nat, Uncle Bucky, I missed you," Peter replied.

"We missed you to Pete," Bucky said going to ruffle Peters' hair and removing his hood in the process.

"Кто сделал это с тобой? (Who did this to you?)" Natasha asked grabbing his face. Peter knew that when Natasha got angry she would only talk and listen in Russian.

"Ни одна тетя Нэт. Все в порядке. Я просто споткнулся. (No one Aunt Nat. It's fine. I just tripped.)" Peter said.

"Петр, скажи нам правду. Кто это сделал? (Peter, tell us the truth. Who did this?)" Bucky said, glaring at anyone around the three.

"Это был Flash, но вы не можете его убить. Это был просто несчастный случай. (It was Flash, but you can't kill him. It was just an accident.)" Bucky growled under his breath and Natasha reached for her knife when they heard that Flash had been bothering Peter again. "Вы не можете его убить. (You can't kill him). Ok," Peter said trying English again, "You can't kill him."

"Fine, but if he bothers you again tell us," Bucky replies deciding not to cause more of a scene here than they already have. "Let's go."

"Peter, foods ready," Steve called, "It was Clint's night to choose so we have Chinese." Peter hurried to the kitchen and sat in between Natasha and Tony, and across from Bucky. A majority of the food was by Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Peter with them having the fastest metabolism.

"Наташа, что я должен делать с этой шрирачей? (Natasha, what am I supposed to do with this sriracha stuff?)" Bucky asked, and glared at Sam.

"Он пряный, надел его на все, это очень хорошо. Почему ты смотришь на Сэма? (It's spicy, put it on anything, it's pretty good. Why are you glaring at Sam?)" Natasha replies.

"Я притворяюсь, что о нем говорю. Это хорошо на рис? (I'm pretending to talk shit about him. Is it good on rice?)" Bucky asked. At that Natasha smiles and Peter had to try hard not to laugh.

"Очень. Я собираюсь взглянуть на Стива. (Very. I'm going to glare at Steve.)" Natasha said and glared at Steve. With that Peter can't help but laugh.

"Могу я присоединиться и взглянуть на Тони? (Can I join and glare at Tony?)" Peter asked.

"Конечно, Маленький Паук. (Of course Little Spider)" Natasha replied and they all glared at Sam, Steve, and Tony. At this point, the rest of the Avengers were scared and were thinking of excuses to leave. Clint had already left through the vents, Rhodey pretended to take a phone call, Loki just disappeared, and everyone else has been leaving as fast as they can. Steve, Sam, and Tony end up hiding in Tony's lab for the rest of the night and are extremely cautious around the three Russian speakers the next day.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas leave them in the comments. -Delaso**


	5. AN

Hi guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support with these stories. This is my first set of one-shots and the support from you guys helps a ton. Also if you guys have any ideas for future one-shots leave them in the comments and I will do my best to write them.

I have a couple one-shots in the works right now and one of them should hopefully be out later this week. I know I said that I would make a Part Two of 'The New Intern' and I will but I'm having a little trouble getting started on it.

I know I haven't been updating much but I try my best. I have drama auditions all this week as well as three end of the quarter tests. I also have 'Cinderella' rehearsal till nine every night to the end of the month. Once November starts I hope to start updating more regularly.

Thanks again for all your support and if you have any one-shot ideas leave them in the comments. Thanks, enjoy.

-Hanna Delaso


	6. The New Intern (Part Two)

It had been about a week since Peter left and none of the Avengers had noticed. They had all been too caught up in anything that Kevin had been doing. Peter hadn't told anyone that he left but Ned and MJ started to suspect something. Peter had been quiet and distracted in school but wouldn't tell them what was going on, so they decided to call the one person that would know.

"Hello, this is Tony Stark. How'd you get this number?" Tony said answering his phone.

"Mr. Stark this is Ned and MJ. We were wondering you knew why Peter was being distant?" Ned asked

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Peter. Peter Parker. Spider-Man. Lives with you," MJ replied.

"Peter... Oh, Peter," Tony said, "No idea, haven't talked to him for a while."

'Oh, so that's why he's been distant. He thinks Mr. Stark is ignoring him.' Ned and MJ thought.

"Mr. Stark you should talk to him," MJ answered, "he seems upset."

"I have more important things to worry about PJ," Tony replied.

"Its MJ," she mumbled.

"Whatever, I've got stuff to do with Kevin," Tony answered and hung up.

"Who's Kevin?" Ned asked.

"I don't know or care. All I know is I'm gonna go kick some Avenger ass," MJ said and walked out the door.

-Time skip brought to you by {'-'} Blobby-

When they got to the tower F.R.I.D.A.Y. let them right up since they had been over with Peter a couple of times. As they reached the Avengers floor what they saw surprised them, to say the least. All the Avengers, minus Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Loki, were gathered on the couches with a new kid they had never seen before in the middle of them.

"Ted, PJ, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"We thought you would know where Peter is," Ned said.

"As I told you over the phone, I don't," Tony replied.

"I'm going to go check his room," MJ said.

"It's not his room anymore, It's Kevin's," Wanda stated.

"So you just kicked him out?" MJ yelled. When she said that she swore she saw some of their eyes flash. 'Why are all their eyes blue?' she wondered.

"Dude, their eyes are blue like they were with Loki," Ned whispered to MJ.

"I realized Ned," MJ whispered back, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. how would we help them out of whatever spell thing they're under?"

"I would suggest cognitive recalibration, Ms. Jones," F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

"How are we supposed to knock out the Avengers?" Ned asked.

"I have an idea," MJ replied.

Lucky for them, Natasha and Clint, the two hardest Avengers to sneak up on, were currently (and conveniently) on a mission and Thor and Loki were on Asgard. The plan was for Ned to get them all in separate rooms and distract them, while MJ hit them over the head with a frying pan. Not the most graceful of plans but one that would hopefully work. They started with Rhodey and Sam. They made up an excuse about a meeting or something then hit them with the pan. It went smoothly for everyone else as well. When they got to Kevin they hit him with the pan then handcuffed him to a table. Soon everyone started waking up and they were all very confused.

"You were all put under some sort of spell by Kevin," MJ explained and pointed to Kevin, "It made you basically ignore Peter and treat Kevin like you normally do Peter."

"Where is Peter now?" Tony asked desperately wanting to find his kid and tell him how sorry he was. He looked like he was about to cry, but pretty much everyone did.

"We don't know. We had come to ask you when we found you," Ned answered.

"Avengers lets go find our kid," Steve said.

-[~-~] Blobby's sister Blobbo-

All the Avengers split up and searched for Peter. They were searching for three hours before Rhodey found him. He was passed out and looked hungry, tired, and cold. They took him back to the tower and med bay and waited for him to wake up. He was out for about another hour before he woke up. At first, he didn't realize where he was but as he came to his senses he recognized the med bay he had spent more time in then he probably should have.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. who is all here?" Peter asked.

"Steve, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, Wanda, Bruce, and Boss. Natasha and Clint are also on their way back from their mission," F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

"Thanks, F.R.I. Can you call everyone down here please, " Peters asked.

"Of course Peter," she answered. A few minutes later everyone was waiting outside the med bay as they wait for Bruce to let Peter leave. As soon as Peter came out he was bombarded with people apologizing and hugging him and saying how sorry they were. Once everything had quieted down Tony asked the question they were all thinking.

"Can you ever forgive us Pete?" he asked.

Peter answered honestly, "I don't know."


	7. Updog

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for not updating but I've had a lot of stuff going on. To be honest, I don't even know what this story is. Its currently 3 am and I haven't got more than 10 hours of sleep the past week. Yes, I got this idea from somewhere, don't know where. I have a longer one that should be coming out later this week.** **Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. I have a longer one that should be coming out later this week. Leave any suggestions or story ideas in the comments. Thanks.**

Thanos had all the Infinity Stones and the team from space had joined in the Battle of Wakanda.

"I have found all the Infinity Stones. Nothing will stop me now," Thanos said.

"True... but that's nothing compared to updog," Shuri replied and everyone stopped battling.

"What?" Thanos asked.

"Shuris, no, don't do it," T'Challa begged.

"Yeah, Shuri's right! Those stones are powerful but updog is way cooler," Peter stated.

"Oh god," Tony said.

"What is going on?!" Thanos yelled.

"I'm telling you if you really want to conquer the world, you need updog," Shuri answered.

"What is updog?" Thanos asked. Peter and Shuri burst out laughing and high five while T'Challa, Tony, the Avengers, and Guardians sigh.

 **A/N- Ok, I have a longer chapter that should be coming out later this week. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas leave them in the comments. - Delaso**


	8. Soul Stone

He did it. Thanos did it. He snapped his fingers and half of all living creatures died. For most, it was painless and quick. But Peter, he could feel it all. He could feel his death coming before Thanos even finished snapping his fingers. He could feel not only his soul being ripped apart but everyones.

As his body and soul were being ripped apart his increased healing was trying to put him back together. He would get ripped apart, then out back together, then ripped apart, then put back together.

It was painful, but you would think that once he was in the soul stone it would stop right. No, his healing was still trying to put his back together while constantly getting ripped apart. He could feel every molecule, every atom in his body moving. He could feel everyone else's pain.

But, that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the fact that it was burned into his mind. The last thing he saw would never leave his mind. He saw his mentor, father figure, hero. Tony Stark. Tony was the last thing he saw. He saw his scared face trying to mask the fear. Trying to be strong for Peter and not show him how afraid he really was. That was the worst part.

Peter thought that maybe if he could find that sorcerer dude who fought with them that maybe, just maybe he could help. So he went and looked around the empty, yellow land he found himself in. He could feel himself getting closer to people as the pain kept growing, but his continued on his way.

He eventually found Dr. Strange who happened to be with the rest of The Rouge Avengers and Guardians. Normal if Peter had seen them, he would have been pissed beyond belief, but currently, he was in too much pain to tell.

When Dr. Strange saw him, he rushed over to make sure he was alright. The Guardians and Avengers saw and recognized him either from the airport or Titan. They also went to see if they could help.

The closer they got the more pain Peter was in. Wanda saw this a tried to calm his mind, but all she saw was the pain. Wanda and Mantis were able to relive some of the pain temporarily, but it took a lot of energy and they would tire quickly.

 _-(A few months later)-_

It was so painful. The Rouges and Guardians all thought it was getting better, but the truth was Peter was getting better at hiding it. Wanda and Mantis were having more trouble using their powers and were only able to use it for short amounts of time.

Peter knew he should be stronger. He was Spiderman after all. He should be able to handle this, but he just can't. Not anymore at least. It was all just too much. He knew this wasn't what Tony would have wanted, but Tony wasn't here right now was he.

Peter had found a knife on the groups' journey through the soul stone. It was a balancing knife with a blade on each side and red stones engraved in it.

Everyone was asleep now, as they had traveled a long time looking for a way out of the stone. Peter was sitting a few hundred yards away watching them all sleep peacefully.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," he said as he plunged the knife into his stomach. For a second everything was clear. There was nothing, no pain, no spider-sense, nothing. Just peace. Then it all came back to him, his parents, meeting Ned, Oscorp, Ben, his powers, Civil War, Vulture, MJ, May, Thanos, and Tony. Tony was the last thing he thought of. "I'm sorry, Dad," he said as he died with a smile on his face, for he felt more at peace then he had for a very long time.

Wanda woke up with a jolt. She had suddenly felt extreme pain shot through her but couldn't tell where it came from. She heard a small whisper of "I'm sorry, Dad." She turned to see where it came from and when she did she broke and screamed.

Everyone woke up and turned to find the source of the scream, Wanda. She was kneeling next to something that they couldn't see. As everyone walked over to her they saw why she screamed.

Peter.

He was slumped against a tree with a knife plunged into his stomach.

They barely had time to registered what had happened before they saw themselves turn to dust again.

They all reappeared in The Avengers Compound and were greeted with hugs and tears from everyone. Everyone who had lost someone from the snap had them back. Well almost everyone. Wanda had been looking at her hands since they had returned.

After the noise died down everyone looked at Tony. He was still pacing like he had been before everyone came back.

"Tony relax, everyone is back," Steve said, "We won."

"Where is he, Strange?" Tony asked. Everyone who hadn't been dusted was confused. The dusted had a look of realization on their face. Peter, Spiderman.

"Who are you talking about, Stark?" Clint asked.

"Peter," Wanda whispered. Tony's head snapped up to her as everyone looked towards her.

"How do you know him?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry. I..I tried my best. I cou..couldn't help him. I'm sorry. It was too late." Wanda cried as she turned around. They saw her hands, they were covered in blood and she was holding a balancing knife. "His senses got too much for him. I'm sorry."

That was the first time any of The, now Avengers, and Guardians had seen Tony Stark truly broken.

None of the Avengers had met Peter and had only briefly seen him as Spiderman, but his death had taken a toll on everyone. Those who had been dusted with him had become more distant because they were surrounded by guilt for not doing more. Wanda would just stay in her room all day, only coming out for meals. Bucky and Sam would train all day or lock themselves in their room. T'Challa would focus more on his duties as king and Black Panther and would ignore many other things. The Guardians became distant and wouldn't talk to anyone. Dr. Strange put all his efforts into destroying every stone he found.

But Tony took it worst. He didn't do anything. He didn't cry, didn't drink, he didn't do anything they expected him to do. No, instead he went to his room and just lay there, thinking, not building, just thinking. He would think, eat, sleep, think, eat, sleep, think, eat, sleep, think. That's all he did. Until it became too much one day and he was gone the same way as Peter.


	9. He's Gone

He's gone.' That was all Tony thought as he and Nebula traveled back to earth. 'He's gone and it's all my fault.'

"Where are we going, Stark?" Nebula asked.

They were all gonna be there. He knew it, but he had to go. "Wakanda," he sighed, "they'll be waiting for us.

He was right. There were people waiting for them. Less than what you would think, but what can you expect. Half the population was just wiped out.

"We're here, Stark," Nebula said as she landed the ship and opened the door, "Let's go."

As they exited the ship Tony saw the two people he wanted to see and the one he didn't.

"Pepper (yes she's here don't question it), Rhodey," Tony whispered as he stumbled over to them. They both pull him into a hug.

When they pull away Rhodey, looking around, asked, "Tony, where's the kid?"

Tony just looks at them and they know what he means. 'He's gone. Peter's gone.' That's all they think.

'Who is Peter?' and 'How much did we miss?' Is all Steve Rogers and the Rouge Avengers can think as they watch Tony Stark, the man they thought had no heart, breakdown right in front of them.


	10. 5 Times Avengers Didn't Meet Peter Part1

A/N- Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating with actual chapters for about two months. I really tried but I just didn't have any motivation and then I had state testing for three weeks. Again I'm really sorry.

This is part one of this hopefully I'll get part two out soon. I just wanted to give you guys something.

I got this idea from another one-shot I read but I don't remember the author. If I find it I'll update this. But credit for the idea goes to them. Thanks.

 _5 Times the Avengers Didn't Meet Peter Parker and One Time They Did_

 _1_

In a small room in the UN building sits Tony Stark, James Rhodes, Vision, a UN official, and the Rouge Avengers. They have all been called together to sign the new Accords. The only one who talked though was the UN official while everyone else ignores each other or glances over the new Accords.

"As you can see, you will each have a room at the compound. You will be under house arrest for three months, when that is up you can go where ever you want as long as you check in to the compound or UN every few weeks," Ms. Miller, the UN official says. "but if there are any violations to the Accords you will get another month of house arrest added. Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang will serve house arrest at their own homes."

"Of course, we don't want to cause any more trouble? Right," Steve says looking at Tony.

"I never caused any problems in the first place Capsical," Tony replies.

"The compound will serve as your house but since it is owned by Mr. Stark he can request that you be moved at any time," Ms. Miller states. Everyone goes back to listening and ignoring each other until Steve stands up looking like he is going to argue against something he found in the Accords. Everyone braces for a verbal battle when suddenly a phone starts to ring.

 _Dear Theodosia_ plays out of Tony's phone as everyone turns to look at him.

Rhodey looks at the phone and laughs, "You changed his ringtone to that?"

Tony rolls his eyes, "I didn't change it. He must have hacked it. He's been obsessing over Hamilton and trying to get me to take him to it."

"If someone can hack into your tec they could be dangerous. We should know who this person is." Steve responds.

Tony just ignores Steve and picks up his phone. "Hey, kid. Did you hack my phone to and change your ringtone?... No... then how did it get changed?... That's still hacking my phone... Kid, I told you to call me Tony... Why did you call anyway?... Yeah, you can come over... I'll pick you up... You have decathlon, right?... Ok... I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye kid."

"That's my cue to leave," Tony says and stands up.

"We haven't finished Stark," Steve replies.

Tony answeres, "I've got places to be. Rhodey, Ms. Miller, I'm sure you can finish up."

They both nod to him as he leaves. When the door closes, they turn back to the Rouges.

"Shall we continue," Ms. Miller says.

 _2_

The Avengers have just got back from a mission and they are headed to their briefing once they land.

"Avengers," Nick Fury greets as they walk into the briefing room, "I trust the mission went well."

"Yes, sir," Steve replies while everyone sits down.

"Yeah right," Tony mumbles earning him a glare from Steve and Fury.

"I expect things will get better right, good," Fury says without giving them a chance to respond. "Now on to the briefing. Your mission was to take down a Hyd..."

 _Ring, Ring_

Everyone looks at Tony. "It's not me this time," he says.

"Sorry, its mine," Rhodey states while taking out his phone. He smiles and shows the caller to Tony and Fury.

"You can answer it, but put it on speaker," Fury says.

"Hey, kid, you're on speaker so don't reveal anything," Rhodey says.

"Okay. Is Mr. Stark with you?" the caller asks. Tony shakes his head telling Rhodey to say 'no.'

"No, he's in a meeting," Rhodey replies while everyone looks at Tony questioningly. (is that even a word. I don't know. Let's say it is)

"Good, I need your help," the caller sighs.

"With what?" Rhodey asks.

"Haha, I may have gotten shot and stabbed multiple its a little beyond what I can fix but Mr. Stark told me not to go out when my suit wasn't fixed so I don't want him to know otherwise he may take the suit again but he probably won't but I don't know and I'm sort of maybe bleeding out on top of a random building and I'm rambling again, sorry," the caller states.

Everyone just stares at the phone, Rhodey, and Tony in surprise. That was not what they were expecting the call to be like.

"Kid, its Tony," Tony says.

"Shit," they can hear the caller whisper, "Heyyyyy, Mr. Stark, you know what it's not even that bad I can just fix it up at home. Karen, hang u..."

"Kid, just stays where you are, I already sent a suit to pick you up, and I'll meet you at the tower in five minutes. Friday transfer the call to my phone" Tony says as he gets up and heads to the door, "Just stay on the line and keep talking to me, okay." He puts the phone to his chest and says, "I'll update you Platypus," as he walks out of the room.

 _3_

It was a normal day for the Avengers, or as normal as you can get with an assassin, a genius, a super soldier, a magic wielder, and AI with a body, and a former USAF Pararescue all being forced to live together. Though to be honest today had been going pretty well. Nobody had gotten into a fight or yelled at each other which was an improvement. Tony and Steve still tried to avoid each other but neither was being 100% unpleasant. That was until FRIDAY alerted the team of a battle in Queens.

"Boss, the Spider-Baby Protocol has been activated," FRIDAY alerts.

"Vitals FRI," Tony asks.

"Two gunshots to the leg, three cracked ribs, minor concussions, fractured shoulder, arm, and leg, as well as a healing stab wound to the stomach,"

"What the fuck, why wasn't I alerted earlier?" Tony questions.

"KAREN's protocols were overridden and she was not allowed to inform me," FRIDAY replies.

"Dear Lord," Tony sighs, "FRIDAY send the coordinates to my suit and let the kid know I'm on my way."

"Yes, Boss," FRIDAY replies as Tony flies out the window.

Now, most of the Avengers are smart enough to realize that FRIDAY and Tony were talking to Spider-Man. Take notice of the word most.

"Who do you think Tony was talking about?" Steve asks. All he got as a reply was Natasha hitting him on the head with a book she found.

A/N- Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas leave them in the comments. - Delaso


End file.
